Frey, Lord of Alfheim (Watcher Datafile)
FREY Frey Njördson public Frey is the son of the sea god Njord and Gaea who impersonated Njord’s sister, Nertha, the goddess of earth. He was one of the Vanir, fertility gods who existed before the Aesir gods, such as Odin and Thor. While most of the Vanir lived in Vanahaim, Frey ruled Alfheim which was largely populated by the Light Elves (as opposed to the Dark Elves of Svartelheim). He held peaceful relations with the Aesir for generations until the sorceress Gullweig entered Asgard. She had a great love of gold and her arrival caused strife amongst the Aesir. Odin tried to destroy her by fire three times to stop the disturbances she caused around her, but was defeated every time. Gullweig persuaded Frey and the Vanir to defend her honor, but the confrontation actually lead to a war between the Aesir and the Vanir. Kvasir, the god of wisdom, eventually achieved peace between both the races as they merged together and became known as Asgardians. For a short time, Frey sat on Hlidskilf, Odin’s throne, and noticed Gerda, the daughter of the Frost-Giant, Gymir. He fell in love with her, but realized he could not force her to love him. After Frey fell in love with Gerd and wanted her for his wife, he gave his servant Skirnir the Sword of Destiny in order that he might woo Gerd for him in his stead. The sword was enchanted in that no substance could withstand its cutting edge, it could fight of its own accord and the users inherent magic would increase manifold. Skirnir, desperate to obtain Gerda for Frey threatened to curse her homeland with the power of the mighty sword. To protect her homeland, Gerda promised to be Frey’s wife and join him in his home. Frey, however, learned of the dire means that Skirnir had used to get her to marry him and swore an oath to Gymir to never touch his land. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions God of the Harvest, Ruler of Alfheim, Wielder of the Sword of Destiny Power Sets PRINCE OF VANAHEIM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Plant Control D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Son of Asgard power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Son of Asgard power for this action. Limit: ”Now we have to part ways…”. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by betrayal or tragedy. GULLINBURSTI Enhanced Senses D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Speed D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Golden Boar’s Bristles. Physical stress received by a character riding on Gullinbursti may be shifted to Gullinbursti’s physical stress track for free. SFX: Golden Boar’s Glint. When creating a Business-related asset or resource add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Mystic Automaton. Gullinbursti has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Gullinbursti and add a D6 doom die, or step up a dice in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover Gullinbursti. SWORD OF DESTINY Cosmic Mastery D10, Godlike Durability D12, Levitation D8, Mystic Weapon D10, Teleport D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Autonomous Action. When Frey takes an action, you may take a second action including the "Wielder of the Sword of Destiny" Distinction and a Sword of Destiny Power. SFX: Enchanted Edge. Double Mystic Weapon for an attack action. Remove the highest rolling die and use an additional die for your total. SFX: Mystic Focus. When taking an action to create assets or inflict complications using his Plant Control or Cosmic Mastery power, Frey may spend a die from the doom pool to create another asset or complication of equal size. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Sword of Destiny to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Worthy. Shutdown Sword of Destiny and add a D6 to the doom pool, if its wielder does not fit the following criteria: three or more specialties at Master level, or one specialty at Grandmaster level. Specialties Business Expert D8, Cosmic Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Wildernes Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Vanir